


In the Woods

by Pinepickled



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Forest shenanigans, M/M, Tim is a meanie, and is 50 dollars richer, eldritch shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Jason and Kon get dropped in the woods, or how Tim made 50 bucks in a few minutes.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [join_the_conga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/join_the_conga/gifts).



Kon felt like he was going to have an aneurism. He’d been minding his own business, chilling in Wayne Manor with Tim, doing college assignments while Tim tinkered with something when all of a sudden he was violently thrown into a bush. Damn Tim and his stupid inventions. He would never let this go if he managed to get back to the manor at all, or if he managed to untangle from this bush. Kon jerked out of the bush as a violent rustling began behind him. Kon readied himself for whatever animal had come over to sniff at him, mentally running through what to do in case of a wild animal attack.

“Oh come on Tim, going around giving me a headache like this.” The figure muttered, and Kon stepped back. He knew that voice, but only barely. If it was who he thought it was, he was in for something. Sure enough, Jason Todd, The Red Hood, was the grumbling mass in front of him. Kon had only seen Jason fleetingly, a few moments here and there, never longer than 10 minutes. It was not enough to prepare him for the man in front of him, who easily cleared six feet, with thighs bigger than Kon’s head, and… wearing nothing but Wonder Woman boxers?

“I’m gonna kill that little bastard. We say “don’t fuck with portal technology” and all he hears is “fuck with portal technology. Man, it’s cold.” Jason growled, wrapping arms around himself to preserve the warmth. Without thinking, Kon took off his jacket and offered it to the naked bat. Jason looked at it, looked at him, and begrudgingly took it. Kon wanted to crawl in a hole. What was his dinky little leather jacket going to do for someone half-naked? Would it even fit? Kon watched with mild panic as Jason put the jacket on, the leather sticking to bare muscle like spandex. For one horrible minute, Kon was sure the jacket would rip, but it didn’t. Instead, it outlined Jason’s impressive form, almost comically. The super coughed and looked away.

“So uh, any ideas on how to get out of here?” Kon said awkwardly. Dark blue eyes fixed on him, and Kon swore he saw a flash of brilliant green, but Jason spoke before Kon could get a better look.   
  


“Hey twink, you’re the super and I’m naked. Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Kon laughed nervously and was about to jump out of there just to avoid the conversation when there was a loud, animalistic shriek from right behind him. Kon startled and jumped onto the bat for safety. Jason, amused, picked up a stick, and threw it in the direction of the scream. As soon as the stick hit the floor, the entire forest went silent, only his and Jason’s breathing could be heard. Kon carefully stepped out from behind Jason, heart pounding in his ears.

“Well, that was creepy. Ah, I’m speaking to a Gothamite. You guys don’t think anything is creepy. Forgot.” Jason’s face twisted almost imperceptibly into a small smile, and Kon saw that same flash of green in the man’s eyes. It was at that moment that Kon had to wonder if Jason was human. Normal people’s eyes didn’t flash green. Normal people would not be barely annoyed at having been thrown into a strange place with a strange person. Come to think of it, normal people would be curled up and shivering at this temperature. 

“Hey, are you, like, a human?” Kon blurted out, and then immediately cursed his inelegance. Oh yeah, just ask the potentially dangerous not-human person if they were human. Good going, Kon. Thankfully, Jason didn’t take offense. The older man laughed hard, deep from his belly, and Kon had the absurd thought that he wanted to hear that laugh again. That thought was interrupted with little grace when Kon saw sharp teeth lining Jason’s mouth. Something wasn’t right here and it was probably Jason. If this  _ was _ Jason.

“Tim’s little device must have done something to you if you’re only now seeing it.” Kon tilted his head, hoping he didn’t look as scared as he felt. There was an ever-growing dark presence in the forest, and Kon had a bad feeling it was coming from the bat in front of him. As though reading his mind, Jason rolled his eyes.

“You can stop freaking out, Kon. Short answer? No bat is human. Not Dick, not me, not Tim, not Damian or Steph or Barbara or whoever. We’re all hatchlings of the original Bat, Bruce, and we all have abilities like him. As for what we are in particular, it’s hard to explain. Let’s just say that The Dark Knight isn't just a title and that the damned princes and princesses of Gotham are more than cute nicknames." Jason paused with a meaningful grin. "Usually, no one can see our non-human traits unless we want them to. My assumption is that because you’re a bit spooked right now, your brain is letting you see a bit of it to let you know that there  _ is _ potential danger nearby, but not enough to let you see all of my non-human traits. But I'm just guessing here."

Kon blinked, trying to process the info. It wasn't as though anyone was sure that the bats were human but… it seemed too easy. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Kon asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice. Jason's lips split into an unnaturally large grin, sharp fangs just visible behind graying skin.

"Because now I get to eat you!" Jason roared as swirling scarlet tendrils shot out from his body and wrapped around Kon. Kon felt his life flash before his eyes, and tried to writhe free from the appendages. He could hear Jason cackling madly, and against his better judgment looked down at the bat. Jason was completely changed, jaw unhinged like a snake, with whatever was holding Kon in the air spewing out of his mouth. Just as Kon felt tears well up in his eyes, he was set down and grabbed from behind.

“Hah! You owe me fifty bucks!” A familiar voice yelled. Kon felt dread pool in his body. That damn bet.

“The fucking bet!? You scared the living shit out of me for a bet?!?!?!” The super yelled, shaking his scrawny friend violently. Tim just kept cackling evilly, too far gone in his victory to offer any sort of apology to Kon. Kon dropped Tim and whirled on Jason, knees still shaking.

“And you! What the FUCK was that?!?!? Please don’t eat me.” Tim cackled louder, and Jason cracked a grin.

“Aww, Timmy didn’t tell you? For shame. Although…” Jason said, approaching the shaking super, “I am sorry I scared you so bad.” Jason apologized with a soft, sincere expression and Kon could feel his face heating up. It didn’t help when Jason raised one toned arm and rested it on his shoulder and softly asked if he was okay. Kon could do nothing but stutter.

“Oh, um, oh y-yeah I’m fine!” Kon couldn't help but notice that Jason was still not clothed in anything but Kon’s leather jacket, and it was so  _ tight.  _ Kon had to tear his eyes away as Jason had started speaking again.

“Hey, once you pay Tim his money, why don’t you come with me for a smoothie? Little Timmie over there decided not to inform me about this beforehand, so fuck him cause now I’m freezing. Whad’ya say?” Jason asked, slight crinkle in his eye betraying his amusement. How could Kon say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my best works, but I sincerely hope you like it! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
